Konan Akatsuki ?
by TobiSiAnakBaik
Summary: semua perempuan pasti akan mengalami 'datang bulan' bagaimana dengan Konan ?


Konan Akatsuki

Author : saya dan sahabat saya

Genre : humor

Rate : T

Pada hari itu .. di markas Akatsuki yang terpencil ..

Terdapatlah Konan , sang perempuan satu satunya di Akatsuki sedang memandangi kalender di kamarnya

"huuh gimana nih gue udah 'dateng bulan'" kata Konan "mana gue belum beli pembalut.. aha ! gua minta aja sedikit uang ke Kakuzu"

Di kamar Kakuzu

"Kakuzu ! gue mau minjem kas atuh !" kata Konan sambil berdiri di hadapan Kakuzu yang lagi duduk di bangku sambil menghitung uang layaknya bos perusahaan terkenal "ogah ah ! nanti kasnya kurang" kata Kakuzu "heeeh cepetan ngga? Gue laporin Leader – sama loh !" kata Konan mengancam

"heeh ? jangan Konan – chan ! yaudah nih gue pinjemin lima belas ribu .. ntar balikin yee" kata Kakuzu ketakutan "iyee"

Di warung terdekat ..

"Konan – chaan!" kata Sakura

"eeh ? Sakura ? ngapain kesini?" tanya Konan

"gue mau makan di warteg sama Sasuke tersayaang" kata Sakura menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya "heeh ? kurang ajar ngomong sayang sayangan!" seru Sasuke

"kamu sendiri ngapain?"

"aku beli 'itu'.." kata Konan pelan "OOH ?? apa bisa kamu menyembunyikannya dari anggota Akatsuki lain?mereka kan cowo semua!!" tanya Sakura shock plus lebay

"gatau sih .." kata Konan "gimana nanti ganti 'itu' sama buangin 'itu' nya ?"

"gini aja .. kamu ntar kalau mau mengganti 'itu' diam diam saja lempar ke TPA sebelah .. atau ngga buang di tempat sampah di belakang rumah lu aja ! sembunyiin di belakang celana atau di mana kek" kata Sakura memberi saran

"ooh.. terimakasih Sakura –sensei!" kata Konan sambil melambai

Saat makan malam di ruang makan keluarga besar Akatsuki

"eeh gue kok nyium baru darah ya ?" tanya Zetsu "aah cuma perasaan lu kali" kata Konan cepat "iih beneran ! penciuman gue dengan darah lebih ahli daripada Kiba dan Anjing!" kata Zetsu "jadi pengen makan mayat ih"

_Kiba : *ngegetok Author dan Zetsu* wooy ! gue jangan disamain sama anjing dodol!_

_Author dan Zetsu : KYAAA (kabur mode : on )_

"eeh gue mau buang sampah dulu ya" kata Kisame yang sudah selesai makan

"eekh ? jangan .. gue aja!" kata Konan panik , kan ada bekas pembalutnya nya dia

"iih ladies mah nonton tipi aja .. kita kan cowo harus menjadikan cewe ratu" kata Hidan

"eekh ? apaan nih?" tanya Kisame sambil menginjak injak sesuatu di tanah

"baunya bau darah" kata Zetsu hitam "jadi apa itu?" tanya Zetsu putih "mana kutahu"

"mungkin ikan" kata Tobi "tapi kok kayak kain ya ? udah gitu ada merah merahnya .." kata Pein sambil memegang megang 'sesuatu' itu

"lembut .. tapi rada basah dan merah merahnya itu apa ya un?" tanya Dei sambil megang megang

"_Aduh mampus gue .. ternyata gue tadi ngelempar bekas pembalut gue ke tong sampah ngga tepat sasaran!" _ seru Konan dalam hati sambil melihat kekonyolan para anggota Akatsuki yang katro baru pertama kali ngeliat pembalut

"assalamualaikum" kata Itachi sambil nyelonong masuk ke halaman belakang , tempat para anggota Akatsuki sedang melihat 'sesuatu yang baru mereka lihat itu'

"eeh Itachi senpai kan pinter .. tolong jelasin dong ini ikan apa!" kata Tobi sambil menarik narik lengan Itachi

"ooh … ini namanya PEMBALUT .. suka dipake cewe cewe pas dia lagi dateng bulan" kata Itachi

"ooh berarti ini punyanya Deidara senpai dong?" tanya Tobi

"heeeh ? enak aja !! gue cowo tulen! Berarti Konan hm ?" kata Deidara menendang Tobi

"dateng bulan itu apa ya ?" tanya Hidan dengan wajah innocent tak berdosa

"itu ketika seorang perempuan mengeluarkan darah.. itu terjadi setiap bulan untuk perempuan remaja" kata Itachi seperti guru

"oooooh" semua anggota Akatsuki meng'oh' tanpa dosa "emm darah" kata Zetsu hitam

"haduuh kalo terjadi setiap bulan .. berarti kas kita menurun setiap bulan dong ?" kata Kakuzu "iye .. bener juga" kata Pein

"Itachi senpai .. apa Itachi tau cara menghentikan datang bulan?" tanya Tobi

"itu .. yang aku tau orang yang hamil selama 9 bulan tidak mendapatkan 'datang bulan' dan kemudian mendapatkan bayi.." kata Itachi

"waah anggota baru ! aku mau!" kata Pein

"ta..tapi" sebelum Itachi meneruskan kata katanya para Anggota Akatsuki sudah mengetuk ngetuk pintu kamar Konan duluan

"iiih ada apa sih ??" tanya Konan marah marah

"Konan – chan mau ngga dihamilin sama aku?" tanya Kakuzu

"ayolah ! biar kas kita ngga kurang kurang !" kata Pein

"ayo ayo ayo! Aku sudah siap !" kata Kisame

"kalo dihamili 10 orang jadi kamu bisa ngga 'datang bulan' sampai sembilan puluh bulaan!!" kata Tobi sotoy "darimana dia menghitungnya ?" tanya Zetsu hitam "entahlah .. dia memang _baka_ begitu.." kata Zetsu putih

"APAA ?? KYAAAA ??? APA MAKSUD KALIAAAN ?? "

GEDEBRUAGH

BRUAGH

BRAGH

BRUGH

"uuh ! Itachi senpai .. kita semua jadi ancur lebur dihajar Konan senpai deh ! Itachi senpai jaat ! uu.. Konannya gamau " rengek Tobi

"heeh ! sembarangan nyalahin gua! Gua kan uda mau ngomong tapi lu semua udah keburu gitu.." kata Itachi

"eeh .. itu mah mereka .. Tobi Anak Baik ! ngga pernah mikir macem macem" kata Tobi

"terus gimana dong ?" tanya Kakuzu

"di google bilang : kamu harus menikahinya dulu .. hm ??" kata Deidara yang sedang berkutat di depan laptopnya

"oke kalo gitu .."

"ih gue merinding beneran deh ngeliatin tingkah mereka" kata Konan

"KONAAN ! KELUAR ! perintah Leader-sama nih!" kata Kakuzu

"uuh ! apa lagi??" tanya Konan ganas

"Konaaan menikahlah dengankuuu" kata anggota Akatsuki serempak

"biar kamu bisa hamil dan kas kita ngga berkurang" kata Kakuzu tanpa dosa

"WHAT THE HELL WITH THIS ?? SIAPA SIH YANG NGAJARIN KALIAN SEMUA BEGINIAN??" tanya Konan

"Itachiii" kata mereka serempak

satu bulan kemudian –

"Itachii !! cepetan kesini!!" kata Konan

"i..iya tuan" kata Itachi

"siapin gue kue .. gaboleh pake telor!" kata Konan galak

"ta..tapi.. setiap kue harus pake telor .." kata Itachi

"aah lu tau kan orang 'datang bulan' itu selalu galak? Mau gue marahin lu?" tanya Konan

"aah .. ampun .. baik .."

*confuse dengan yang diatas ??

mari Tobi jelaskan , jadi karena Konan murka .. Itachi dijadikan babu selama Konan 'datang bulan' termasuk menyiapkan uang buat beli pembalut dll ..

sungguh Itachi senpai yang malang ..

-owari-

Aah fanfic kedua saya Review yaa .. maaf rada garing endingnya .. saya belum bisa membuat ending yang bahagia dan ngga garing T_T ajarin dong :D

Konan : *bawa piso* woy ! jangan sebarin aib oraaang !! sebarin aib Akatsuki yang lain tuh masih banyaak !

Author : *kabur* iyaa nanti juga gue sebarin aib aib mereka

Akatsuki yang lain : *menatap Author tajam*


End file.
